


Contract Review

by justhuman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Buffyverse Improv, F/M, Improv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-19
Updated: 2002-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Lilah negotiate terms - your basic PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Review

Wesley winced as the scalding water reawakened the pain in his back. Hundreds of paper cuts screamed in chorus. Placing both hands against the wall, he leaned forward and let the water wash over the back of his head and neck. 'That's what you get for baiting a hungry tiger,' he thought. Despite the pain, he smiled at the memory of Lilah's face in the office when he told her it was time to leave for dinner. He had never seen someone so surprised and livid in his whole life.

***

"Wesley, I'm so glad you finally decided to join us. Wolfram & Hart only recruits the best."

"Yes, the medical bills. You understand from our phone conversation that there will be conditions?"

"Of course, lawyers wouldn't have jobs if contracts were simply accepted."

"Or if murderers and other miscreants didn't need a get out of jail free card."

Tigers don't have as many teeth as Lilah when she smiles. Her heels clicked across the marble lobby. Wesley followed and appreciated how the form-fitting designer suit molded to fit her classic figure. Since it was after 6, only one other person climbed into the Up elevator and he left on the 4th floor.

As the doors closed, Wesley noted, "Nineteen floors until we reach your office. I expect that your panties to be in my hands before the doors open."

"Excuse me?" Ding - the elevator ticked off a floor.

"You appreciated that there would be conditions. As I understand it, on a visit to my former place of employ, you let it be known that you enjoyed being fucked on a desk." - Ding- "My thought is that by removing your undergarment now we'll use our time more efficiently when we reach your office." They stared at each other.

-Ding-

-Ding-

-Ding- 14 floors to go. 10 floors. 5 floors.

She glanced at the bulge in his pants. Stepping close enough that he could feel every curve without being in actual physical contact, "Be a gentleman, turn around." -Ding-

With a raised eyebrow, he returned her careful stare. -Ding - With a smile, he turned to face the wall. The sound of cloth sliding was only interrupted by the call of the next floor. -Ding-

A single finger traced a slow line down Wesley's suit jacket from shoulder to ass. His cock twitched. "I believe that I can meet your demand." -Ding-

Wine colored nails crept over his shoulder, dangling a silky creation of fine mesh lace printed with a pattern of orange poppies. Capturing the hand holding the offering, Wesley raised it to his face taking in her aroma from the lace and one of the nails into his mouth. -Ding- Lilah's breath hitched as he sucked hard. Releasing the hand, he turned and arranged the silk like a handkerchief in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. -Ding- The elevator doors parted as Wesley noted, "23rd floor, ladies lingerie."

When they entered the office, Lilah picked up a pile of paper from the desk and said he would want to read 'these' first. 'These' being the contracts and a little note on top that said that 'they' were listening, but not watching. Wesley backed her into the desk, shimmying the tight skirt up to her waist and sitting her on the edge of the wooden behemoth. The garters and stockings were nearly enough to make him abandon his plan. Restraining his urges Wesley pushed her knees apart and took a seat in front of her.

With one hand flipping contracts and the other stroking, kneading and otherwise filling her, Wesley tormented her for the better part of an hour with questions about the contracts. Lilah nearly bit through her lip at one point, knuckles white from grabbing the edge of the desk, trying to answer in the modulated tones for the 'they' who were listening. When he was satisfied that he wasn't selling his soul or committing to anything too long term, he signed the contracts. All in all, he had worked her to the edge over half a dozen times but never letting her go over. That's when he suggested they celebrate by going out to dinner.

He could see Lilah trying to formulate a demand that wouldn't sound suspicious to 'them'. "Priceless" was the appropriate way to describe the situation as he started opening the door to her office. Looking back at her red face, glowing with the faint sheen of sweat. The expensive suit an elegant counter point to her naked sex opened wide and wanting on the polished oak surface. That's when he suggested that "dessert" was her choice.

His warning should have been the leather cuffs permanently affixed to her four-poster bed. Wesley made a mental note not to drive women with tendencies towards S&M to a high level sexual frustration and *then* agree to be tied down. Hours went by while he was face down in her mattress feeling the sharp pain of her marking his entire back. A couple of pillows under his stomach raised his hips in the air making him dangle in the wind as it were. The tiny cuts made with the cut edge of a credit card closed on their own, but she wasn't opposed to opening them now and again with an elegant claw if he made the mistake of trying to hump the mattress desperate for any kind of friction. Occasionally nails and fingertips would glide across his throbbing member, just checking to make sure he was still interested. Finally, she let him roll over and fucked herself hard on his tortured cock.

He wasn't feeling as helpless now as his soapy hand provided the contact denied him most of the night. His back against the cool tiles, he tried to remember the burning sensation as her nails dug into the cuts on his shoulders as he came in her the night before. And it was that thought that caused him to gasp and buck, white ropes melting in the hot water of the shower. Was that just another day at the office evil? He could only hope.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Merzibelle made me write it. I made her Beta. She gets virtual chocolate and roses.
> 
> Written for Improv #46 mesh - molded - orange - claw.


End file.
